Tardive dyskinesia results from long-term therapy with antipsychotic agents particularly the phenothiazines and sometimes is successfully treated with deanol (dimethylaminoethanol salt of acetamidobenzoic acid), a precursor for acetylcholine. Now, with the present invention there are provided fermentation products which are choline oxidase inhibitors useful in the treatment of tardive dyskinesia. The novel products also have antifungal activity.
There are also provided by this invention a novel fermentation process for production of the novel substance;
a novel strain of Streptomyces hygroscopicus used in the fermentation;
a novel process for isolation of the novel products from the fermentation broths;
novel pharmaceutical formulations containing the novel products as active ingredient;
a novel method of treatment of tardive dyskinesia by administration of an effective amount of the novel products to a patient in need of such treatment;
novel antifungal formulations; and
a novel method of treatment of fungal infestation.